This device relates to an apparatus and method for using same in connection with positioning a cylinder having an oblique end whereby the slant of that end is oriented relative to the rest of the cylinder in a pre-determined plane. Where the rotary position of the cylinder is not critical and speed as well as accuracy is not required, each cylinder can be positioned manually with respect to some type of fixture or jig. In a high speed operation cylinders with oblique ends have to be oriented precisely and the cylinders have to be positioned quickly in order for an automatic transfer mechanism to move into position for further assembly or operations. It is necessary to have an automatic orienting device which is simple and foolproof as well as accurate and reliable. The possible uses for such an apparatus are myriad including quality control, automatic assembly, alignment for measurement, ease of handling small components and the like. Heretofore, high-speed and accurate handling of cylindrical members with obliquely fashioned ends has been a manual operation or an inaccurate automatic technique.